


Honeysuckle & Lightning

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enochian Speaking Demon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Name The Author Round 6, Speaking In Tongues, Very Short but Packed With Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Sometimes an angel needs to hear words from long ago to know how very loved he is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Name That Author Round Six





	Honeysuckle & Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Name The Author Round 6 on the GOEvents server. The prompt was about speaking in a new way and we went feral with it. <3 to IsleofSolitude for running this one!

He nudges his nose closer to the beautiful spot right under Aziraphale’s ear. Breathes the scent of him, honeysuckle and lightning. Crowley whispers so low, crooning love into the angel’s ear. 

If you were listening [1] it wouldn’t sound like speech at all the way you know it. It would sound more like water rippling over rocks or feel like the softest eiderdown quilt settling over you. 

Crowley continues his litany of love as his hands map out Aziraphale’s body. Pulling pleasure after pleasure from between the angel’s thighs. Listening to him sigh and moan with bliss, beyond words. 

Aziraphale is drifting in a hazy, sweet, syrupy fog of love and it has driven every thought out of his head. He can do nothing but smile and let Crowley pet him back down to earth wrapped in his protective cloud. 

Crowley has subsided, choosing instead to show his love by nuzzling more closely into Aziraphale’s side. 

They lie together, the evening light picking out the flame colored hair intertwined with the gold. And if you look closely [2] you can almost see a double halo, one bright, one shadowed. Fitting together like they were always meant to be whole. 

____________ 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Which you shouldn’t be! Eavesdropping is terribly rude! [return to text]   
>  2 Which you shouldn’t! Peeping in windows is illegal! [return to text]


End file.
